


Candied Cure-Alls

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dentist, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's visited the dentist to have some teeth filled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candied Cure-Alls

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece of fluff written both to mark [Sean's 50th birthday](http://community.livejournal.com/sons_of_gondor/661411.html), and for [](http://cinzia.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cinzia.livejournal.com/)**cinzia** , who has been under the weather lately. I hope you're feeling better soon, love! ♥

[ ](http://community.livejournal.com/sons_of_gondor/661411.html)

"Do you want a lollipop?" Viggo tugged a bright green disc from his mouth in a slurping, sucking _pop_ and waved it at Sean. "I hear you were a good boy."

Sean grunted as he signed the last of the forms and slid them back over the counter towards the dental assistant. His lips still felt slightly numb, his back teeth beginning the gentle hum that promised to throb later. "We're done?"

The assistant nodded, her smile growing wider as Viggo nudged Sean to the side and lifted the lid off the jar of suckers one more time. "One for the road." He flashed her a grin as he rifled through the jar, fishing out a neon yellow candy. "Keep the doc in business, you know?"

"Come on." Sean slipped an arm through Viggo's, tugging him towards the door. "I just want to get out of here and go home," he muttered in Viggo's ear, wondering briefly if the freezing was making him slur noticeably.

***

At least the walk to the car was a short one, although with Viggo nattering on about how the sound of the drill reminded him of a thousand angry hornets strapped to a lawnmower, the trip seemed twice as long. Sean sighed as he slipped behind the wheel, waiting for Viggo to settle in and belt up before starting home.

"...whirring like tiny wings trapped in your head. Was it like that? Because I can always hear these screeching, scraping sounds when he gets out his little hook and starts poking away," Viggo crooked a finger, scratching at imaginary decay, "like that."

Sean sighed. "Viggo?" He wasn't sure, but he thought he could feel a little dribble of spit collecting in the corner of his mouth. Fucking cavities. And fucking dentists who were no doubt erecting new wings on their already palatial houses on the price of his two fillings alone.

"Hmm?" Viggo turned big eyes on Sean, a wide smile and parted lips that betrayed the smallest glimpse of a tongue with a green streak down the middle.

"How many suckers did you have before I was done?"

Viggo held up a hand, ticking off one, two, three, four fingers before he said, "Only a couple. I was hungry. Waiting is hard work."

It took a monumentally heroic effort to stop Sean from rolling his eyes. Instead, he thought _hard_ about rolling them, which seemed to take the edge off, at least for the moment. "I'm sure it was. You must be all tuckered out."

Viggo nodded surprisingly vigorously as he reached forward and flipped the lid of the ashtray open. "Yup!" He stubbed the stick between his fingers out like it was a cigarette, flicked the lid closed and started rummaging through his pockets. Plastic crinkled as he withdrew another lollipop from somewhere beneath his jacket and waved it at Sean. "You're sure you don't want one? They're very tasty. Cure all ills, too. Like, say, tooth pain."

Sean waved the candy away, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. He could feel a prickling in his jaw that didn't bode well, not at all. 

***

By the time they pulled into the driveway, Sean was certain his heart had relocated and was beating right behind his newly-filled teeth. If he let his mind wander, he found himself counting the beats, marking each pound with a numbered wince. Viggo, the bastard, had long since fallen asleep, and was dozing happily with a slightly stained paper stick dangling from between his lips.

The car parked, Sean turned off the ignition and tipped his head forward, resting his forehead against the wheel as he willed away the ache creeping up from his jaw. He groaned, the vibrations doing nothing to relieve the buzz in his head. "I need two aspirin, a hot shower, and a lie down." Of course, that would require him to summon up the energy to get out of the car and trudge inside, and that seemed to be at least temporarily in short supply.

He heard Viggo stir, and felt a hand on his back, rubbing small circles between his shoulder blades. "Maybe a massage, too? That might help."

Sean turned his head enough to see Viggo clearly. He smiled a little and nodded. "That'd be nice."

"And it'd give me an excuse to get you naked." Viggo winked. "Naked and sticky."

Sean blinked. "Sticky?"

"Of course. There will be suckers involved." Viggo wiggled his eyebrows, grinning as he shoved a hand in a pocket and retrieved a fistful of lollipops. "Didn't I tell you? They're cure alls for good boys. And you are a good boy, aren't you?"

If it wasn't sure to hurt his head, Sean would've laughed. Viggo always had the oddest ideas; thank goodness he wasn't fixating on the new toothbrush and box of floss the dentist had gifted Sean.

Viggo looked at him expectantly, and he searched his memory, wondering if he'd failed to respond to something the other man had said. Christ, but it was hard to concentrate with a thawing mouth and a thumping headache.

"Aren't you?"

Sean blinked. Wasn't he _what_? Ah, hell, it wasn't like it mattered. "Shut up," he muttered, a smile tempering his tone somewhat, "and hand over one of those damn cure-all lollipops."


End file.
